


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving him was red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
loving him is like trying to change your mind  
once you're already flying through the free fall  
like the colors in autumn  
so bright just before they lose it all

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Loving him was red  
Loving him was red

  
  
Carter Grayson was one of those rangers that got Troy thinking and questioning his sexuality. He wasn’t gay, at least that what he told himself. He had a crush on Emma, He liked her. But he couldn’t explain these feelings that he was getting with seeing Carter was something else. Something he couldn’t explain.

“I don’t know. It’s weird.” Troy was in Ernie’s talking with Gia. The only person that he could talk to about this. She understood more than anyone. An unrequited crush on Emily, the yellow Samurai ranger.

“You’re Bi Troy. Simple as that. You have a crush on both sexes and there is nothing wrong with that. But the question remains is, what are you going to do about Carter? You can’t date him. Not until you’re eighteen at least.”

Troy sighed. “I know that much. I mean I like him. A lot. And I want to tell him before he leaves for mariner bay but I’m afraid.”

“The brave Troy Burrows is afraid? I never thought I’d see the day.” Gia smiled.

“I get afraid sometimes. I…He’s special Gia.”

“I know. Just take your time. He’s going to be here a while so don’t rush it.”

                                                                                ********************8

 

 _Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
tell myself it’s time now, got to let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Gia was right. Carter and the rest of the rangers remained in town for another month. Some of them actually considered moving there. The original rangers had planned a celebration in the park.

Everyone was having a good time. Gia and Emily were talking and laughing. And everyone else enjoying themselves. Troy decided to make his move.

“Carter. Can I talk you for a moment?” Troy asked.

Carter nodded. Getting up from his spot on the bench and following Troy until they stopped a good distance away from the rest of the rangers.

“Everything alright Troy?” Carter asked.

“Everything is fine. It’s just. I’ve never…Look. I like you ok. I mean really like you and I know you might not feel the same way because I don’t think you’re gay and I’m still a kid but I thought you should know.”

There was silence. Troy didn’t move or meet Carter’s gaze. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to see the disgust or anger in them.

“I should go.” Troy mumbled. He walked past Carter but only to be pulled back.

“Troy. Nothing can happen between us.”

“I know that.”

“Not at least until you’re eighteen.”

There was a small smile on Carter’s face. Troy returned it. 


End file.
